


Silk That Costs A Fortune

by Springsie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, Geralt is horny on main, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/M/M, eskel and triss are friends, geralt is a bi disaster, lambert gets both keira and aiden because its what he deserves, that damn bum bow, they're having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsie/pseuds/Springsie
Summary: "Look, I know you've tried on my clothes before," Yennefer drawled, wine-stained lips drawn into an easy grin when he, Eskel, and Lambert had the audacity to look bashful. "All I'm saying is that it's only fair that I get to try on yours, yeah?" And didn't that have Triss and Keira and Priscilla howling with laughter and agreement.Or, after plenty of good food and a lot of alcohol, Yennefer decides it would be fun for everyone to swap clothes. It's only fair, after all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert/Keira Metz/Aiden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Silk That Costs A Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by kittynannygaming, and it was a lot of fun to write! If you have any prompts you'd like to see me write hop on over to my [tumblr](https://silverswordsandlutes.tumblr.com/) and leave me an ask!
> 
> Rated M because like the tags say, Geralt his horny on main. And so is Lambert.
> 
> Please leave comments, I live for them! And enjoy!

The keep hadn't been so full and alive since the sacking. It was Jaskier who had suggested inviting all their friends for the winter, claiming it would be good for morale all around, and Geralt had to admit it was a good idea, especially now that everyone was crowded around a table in the kitchen. All the usual faces were there - Eskel and Lambert and of course Jaskier, even Cöen and Aiden had shown up - but this year Yennefer, Triss Merigold, Keira Metz, and Jaskier's friend Priscilla had joined them. Vesemir had retired early, claiming he wasn't up for the ruckus they were bound to get up, but Geralt saw the smile on the old man's face and knew how happy it made him to see so many smiling faces.

They had finished eating an hour ago, dirty dishes piled in the basin to be dealt with in the morning, and were now passing around bottles of vodka and wine, telling stories and laughing loudly. Geralt sat comfortably between Jaskier and Yennefer, listening as Cöen recounted a bawdy tale he'd heard in one brothel or another.

Geralt wasn’t sure how the conversation took the turn it did.

"Look, I know you've tried on my clothes before," Yennefer drawled, wine-stained lips drawn into an easy grin when he, Eskel, and Lambert had the audacity to look bashful. "All I'm saying is that it's only fair that I get to try on yours, yeah?" And didn't that have Triss and Keira and Priscilla howling with laughter and agreement.

"I'd love to see you try and squeeze into something of mine, Lambert," Keira teased, shifting in her spot beside him so that she was practically plastered against his side.

"Oh, so would I," Aiden agreed, nipping at Lambert's jaw with a smirk and making his already drunk-flushed cheeks turn a shade redder.

"I don’t think my dick would fit in those ridiculously tight pants of yours, Keira," Lambert rebuffed, and Geralt averted his eyes when Keira's hand slid from where it had been fiddling with the medallion at his chest, down and under the table.

"That's part of the fun, darling," she said, too low for anyone who didn't have a witcher's senses to hear, and across the table Cöen nearly choked on the gulp of vodka he'd just taken as a laugh burst from him. 

He sputtered, and Eskel slapped him on the back a few times as he coughed. “Think that’s it for me,” Cöen finally managed to wheeze, and he braced his hands on the table as he stood despite the protest from Triss and Priscilla. “Ladies, it was wonderful to meet you, but I’ll see you all in the morning.” And with a bow that nearly toppled him in his drunken state, he excused himself. 

With one witcher down for the count, Yennefer leveled everyone else at the table with a challenging look, and Jaskier was the first to speak up. 

“I’ll trade clothes with Priscilla,” he said, and to his credit his words were only slightly slurred. “Of course, only if you’re amenable, my dear.” 

Priscilla gave an eager nod, and Geralt tried not to linger on the image of him in the dress she was currently wearing - a deep red thing that clung to her waist and accentuated her chest, the full skirt swishing about when she walked. He couldn’t claim to know anything about fashion, but he did know that Jaskier would look amazing in anything. 

It took several seconds for him to realize that Yennefer was speaking to him directly, and he turned his eyes to her, hoping he didn’t look as dumb as he felt at the moment. The expression on her face said that he looked exactly as dumb as he felt. 

“I said,” she huffed, tone not unkind despite the show of annoyance, “that I expect to be swapping with you.” Her violet eyes gave a mischievous twinkle and Geralt just gave a little grunt in response, trying not to think about _that_ too hard either. He definitely was not imagining her slim frame draped in his shirt - a shirt that would without a doubt fall off one of her delicate shoulders. And he certainly wasn’t thinking about how she would have to cinch a belt tight around her waist to keep his trousers from falling. 

“Looks like you and I get to swap, then, Eskel,” Triss said with a friendly grin that Eskel returned.

“Looks like it,” he agreed. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Yennefer suddenly swore, glaring across the table, and the all eyes were on Lambert, Keira, and Aiden. “Would the three of you kindly take it somewhere else?”

Keira was sat practically in Lambert's lap, whispering something into his ear, too low for even Geralt to hear, her hand still under the table - and Aiden’s hand had joined hers. 

“Maybe you lot should go somewhere else,” Lambert snapped, returning Yennefer’s glare heatedly before turning his head to catch Aiden’s lips in a deep kiss. 

The show made Geralt snort and roll his eyes, and he stood, dragging Yennefer and Jaskier with him. “We need a room with a mirror anyway,” he said. 

\--

“Your breeches have a bow on the bum!” Priscilla exclaimed in delight as she twisted to look at herself in the mirror, long blonde hair pulled over her shoulder. 

They had ended up in Yennefer’s room and were all in various stages of dress. Priscilla was standing in Jaskier’s buttercup-yellow trousers, the white chemise pulled up around her ribs so she could examine her bum in the mirror before she tucked the shirt in. Eskel was attempting to properly tie Triss’ skirts in place while she watched in amusement, already dressed in his simple white shirt and black trousers, his red jerkin thrown on haphazardly and open. 

And Jaskier was… well, he was currently in Priscilla’s loose shift and pulling the first short petticoat over his head with a bit more familiarity than Geralt had expected. He hadn’t quite appreciated how complex ladies’ clothing was until he had pulled on one of Yennefer’s dresses years ago - there were far too many layers to be convenient and he hadn’t even known what to do about the stays, considering his ribcage and chest were far broader than hers. But Jaskier was tugging the petticoat down to his waist and tying it with practiced ease. 

“Are you just going to stand there all night staring at Jaskier or are you going to get undressed?” Yennefer snorted, and when Geralt glanced over to her, she was unlacing the back of her dress, which was a different style than Priscilla’s.

With a grunt, he began to unbutton his shirt slowly, unsure where to look, his yellow eyes darting from Jaskier, who was now lacing up the stays, and Yennefer, who was wearing nothing under her bodice and was now working on removing her skirts. Eventually, Geralt was down to his smalls and Yennefer was standing impatiently in front of him, very naked and holding her clothes bundled in her arms, which she promptly shoved at him with a grin. 

“Ask Jaskier if you need any help,” she teased, “since he seems to have a sight more experience than you.” And that was certainly true enough; Jaskier was already nearly finished dressing, full length petticoat and skirt pulled into place. 

To say that Geralt was hot and bothered by the time they were all dressed and presentable was an understatement. Between Jaskier knowing far too much about dressing himself in all those layers (and looking as amazing as he had imagined, he might add), and Yennefer’s tits practically falling out of the shirt she hadn’t bothered to button - which had also, of course, fallen off of one of her lovely shoulders - Geralt was absolutely done for. 

“I’d say my dress rather suits you,” Yennefer said as she examined him, reaching out to adjust a bit of fabric here and there. 

The group stood in front of the mirror and looked themselves over, a few bouts of stifled laughter passing through them. And didn't they look a bunch; Priscilla looked positively giddy as she smoothed her hands down the front of Jaskier's fine yellow doublet, a bit too big in the shoulder and too long in the arms, but the color looked lovely on her and matcher her blonde hair; Eskel and Triss were giggling over themselves and passing silly compliments back and forth. And Yennefer, well, she looked quite pleased with herself about the whole situation and was grinning widely, though her eyes were darting back and forth between Geralt's and Jaskier's reflections with something rather predatory in them.

Geralt swallowed, and yeah, maybe he was already a bit hard, the heavy fabric doing a good job of hiding it. But he could hardly be blamed when Jaskier and Yennefer looked so damn _good_.

"Well, don't we all look dashing!" Jaskier exclaimed with a delighted laugh, turning himself to get a better look in the mirror. "Priscilla, darling, you have the most wonderful taste in color and fabric."

"I could say the same of you, sweet Dandelion," she said, batting her eyelashes at him, and they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I can see the way you're looking at us," Yennefer drawled, voice low so that only Geralt could hear her as she began to walk around him slowly. 

Geralt had never felt like prey before he met her, and it always sent a little thrill up his spine when she got like this. Her fingers danced along his bare arm and she came to a stop on his left side. And suddenly Jaskier is no longer twittering with Priscilla, but was instead to his right and looping their arms together, pressing close so that his breath tickled against Geralt's ear.

"Like what you see?" he whispered, and gooseflesh rose along Geralt's arms and the back of his neck, and he could have suppressed the shiver that went through him if he wanted to. 

Jaskier nipped his ear and Geralt let out a soft, exhaled, "Fuck." It was enough to make Eskel clear his throat, and no doubt he could smell the arousal rolling off the three of them.

"What say we head back down and have another drink, ladies?" he said, ushering Triss toward the door with an arm around her shoulder while he motioned for Priscilla to follow.

With a knowing look, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror and trailed after Triss and Eskel, calling over her shoulder before she shut the door, "Don't get anything on my dress, Jaskier. That silk cost a small fortune." 

And then they were alone, Yennefer and Jaskier already guiding him to the bed, and Geralt got the distinct impression that he was about to be devoured alive. Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Jaskier so good at getting into Priscilla's dress because he's helped so many ladies in and out of their clothes or is it because... well, all I'm saying is he's _pretty damn good_ at lacing up stays all by himself and he seems to know just how to tie the petticoats and skirt so they stay put properly. But like... who knows?


End file.
